


A new life

by BeesocksnKneesocks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: At least that you know of, Dogs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Lots of writing about clothes, M/M, Murder Husbands, No Cannibalism, Post Season 3, Sometimes sexy, Will is finally happy, all is well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesocksnKneesocks/pseuds/BeesocksnKneesocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having left behind their past in the United States, Will and Hannibal find domestic bliss in Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Kneesocks here!
> 
> This fic is already finished, but in need of lots of editing. Please be patient.

It had been a few months since they had arrived in Switzerland. Whatever Hannibal had done, or not done, to ensure that they were safe - it had worked.   
Maybe the FBI really had enough faith in Hannibal's skills to believe that he had disposed of two bodies, including himself, and leaving not a shred of evidence. Will certainly did have that faith, and had he not known better, he could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven. (if heaven was indeed a picturesque Swiss town with fancy hotels and wonderful food.) (which, now that he thought about it, must have sounded very much like heaven to Hannibal.)  
Even as a (now former) US-citizen, Will knew that Switzerland was tough when it came to people moving there on short notice.   
But with Hannibal, it was often better for one's own conscience to not ask too many questions, and just lay back and enjoy.

"How..how do you know my size?" Will carefully buttoned up the light grey shirt Hannibal had given him. (pulled it out seemingly out of nowhere, or the depths of his own trunk). He was peering at himself in the bedroom mirror - There were plenty of mirrors in the penthouse, actually- but both Hannibal and him usually got dressed in the bedroom.   
"I have seen and touched you often enough." Hannibal replied with a little chuckle. He handed him dark pinstripe pants and a matching jacket. Will only raised his eyebrow when he watched himself put them on, feeling Hannibal's gaze tickle on the back of his neck.  
"I had them made for you a week ago." the taller man wrapped in a brown dressing gown interrupted his thoughts.  
"I see."   
Hannibal was away occasionally, usually to go shopping or visit old friends. It wasn't unusual for him to make reservations or expensive purchases for Will or himself. Will had found himself more relaxed than ever at their new place, but bored out of his mind; until Hannibal had shown him around and introduced him to the libraries, botanical gardens and animal shelters where, eventually, Will would end up spending most of the time that was not spent at their penthouse with Hannibal.  
"It's been getting warmer." Will tested how the jacket looked like with only one button done up, tempted to twirl in front of the mirror,  
"Do you think I can go fishing at some point?" something he had really missed, actually. Though, Hannibal always found new ways to engage him, to distract when it was needed.  
"Peut-être." Hannibal tended to slip into French occasionally, now that he deliberately used it a lot more. Will had learned to distinguish between quirk and showing-off, but if he was honest, he didn't mind either.  
"Not in this suit, however." he stepped up behind Will and slung a white tie around his neck, and although Will perfectly knew Hannibal was just going to tie it, he gasped softly at the delicious split second of asphyxiation. Hannibal's hands were warm and skilled.  
"How do you like it? I think gray and white do look quite good on you."   
Will took some seconds to look at himself. He had gained a little weight actually-now that Hannibal was around almost 24/7 to ensure he ate-but he looked very healthy and fit. Despite his first fear of looking like a black and white cartoon character, he was impressed with himself. He did look good. Sophisticated. Attractive, even.  
"It does, yeah." Will smirked, brushing some hair from his brow.


	2. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal spend a late day in winter - quite a special one, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're disgustingly sweet, and so much fun to write.
> 
> Kneesocks

"I have dinner reservations for tonight." Hannibal slipped on a brown sweater that fit him surprisingly well. The white collar of his shirt peeking out from his neckline made it somehow more "Hannibal-esque". Will almost chuckled at that thought.  
"What's the occasion this time?" he asked with slight amusement, since the last few dinners hadn't had a specific occasion either.   
"Today's date." Hannibal replied mysteriously. His mouth was curved into a smile.  
"Is today....something?" Will scratched the back of his head, biting the inside of his cheek.  
"Yes." his answer was brief,  
"Don't chew. You'll bleed."  
Will changed to bite his lip instead.  
"What IS the date?" the shorter man pondered, fussing with the cufflinks of the new shirt. Hannibal, who was sat on the bed again, grinned.  
"According to your passport, today's the date when you should consider yourself a year older."   
"Oh. Birthday. Right."   
Will laughed at his reflection.  
"Yeah, I don't celebrate that."  
"Yes, you do now."  
Hannibal had risen and wrapped his arms around Will from behind.  
"/We/ do now."

 

Strangely enough, both Will and Hannibal spent the rest of the morning on a stroll through the city. Hannibal had made him change into more loose-fitting clothes again and hung up the suit neatly on a clothhanger. Will did feel more comfortable in suede pants, shirts and open cardigans than he did in tuxedos, but there was something about the way it made him appear that Will thoroughly enjoyed.   
The older man had gotten Will a few pairs of sturdy leather boots which remained completely unimpressed by the melting snow outside. Seeing Hannibal himself in rather chunky winter shoes was strange and kind of amusing, since it clashed ever so slightly with his tailored black trousers and the silver felt coat with white fur lining at the collar and the sleeves. Will was quite sure the fur was real, but he hadn't dared ask yet, since it was Hannibal; and although he would have known Will might have disapproved of it, Hannibal couldn't be blamed for owning an expensive coat that kept him warm. Will's coat was pale green, water-repellent and lined with down feathers: one of those that almost everybody who lived in a state where snow is a common occurrence, possessed. The collar of his brown and green flannel peeked out at his neck, but since the colours matched, he didn't look as chaotic as usual, Hannibal had remarked and pulled a soft brown hat over Will's cold ears.

Around noon, when the sun had decided to come out and bless them with a warm winter light, the two men settled down at a small place for a meal. Hannibal hung up their coats over the armrests of their chairs while Will snatched a second menu from another table. Their table was near the window; the sunlight was bright and warm in their faces and it felt strangely cozy.   
It was the sort of quick-fix place where you could order sandwiches, soups, salads and desserts, the kind that seemed to have popped up out of nowhere and tried to imitate the busy American lifestyle.   
They did have a good grilled cheese sandwich, Will discovered, while Hannibal ordered a seemingly unimpressive salad with a side of marinated grilled chicken and baguette. Will could absolutely tell that Hannibal would have preferred one of those restaurants where the menu was mostly written on French and an entrée cost roughly 25 dollars, but yet he seemed contented to watch Will dig into his lunch with gusto. They had spent way too much time in those restaurants ever since they had come there anyway, Will secretly thought. He did feel more at home at a small sandwich shop than he would ever in a fancy restaurant.   
That was just who he was, somehow.  
"I was thinking about showing you the dogs I sometimes walk." Will said during their meal, enthusiastically. Since he spent a good amount of time at the animal shelter, he occasionally helped out there too. Being with animals and caring for them made him feel almost as comfortable and safe as lying in front of the tv with Hannibal, with his arms wrapped around him, surrounded by his warmth and scent.  
"Sure." Hannibal smirked, noticing the glint in Will's eyes.  
"I'd like to know who is responsible for the constant layer of fur on your entire wardrobe."  
Will chuckled, and took a sip of orange juice.  
"They are very affectionate, Hannibal. They appreciate the body contact."  
Hannibal, who was having a German beer (to Will's utter surprise) drank a little as well, a bit pensively and quietly. Will watched the movements of his lips and throat precisely. Then, Hannibal tore off a piece of bread and dipped it into his salad dressing. Even a commonplace meal like that looked elegant and pretty when Hannibal's beautiful hands were involved. Will was startled when Hannibal's voice tore him out of his temporary trance.  
"Show me the animals. You sure must regret that you had to leave yours behind."  
Will nodded quickly.  
"I miss them." he admitted, stirring the unfamiliar-tasting untouched ketchup on his plate with an unused straw. Hannibal's brow furrowed at the sight.  
"But I feel good here. It's not like being back in Virginia."  
The other smiled softly.  
"It must seem small to you."  
"It's a good kind of small, though. I don't mind the people, either. And having everything I need in walking distance is... Not exactly what I'm used to."  
Hannibal laughed.  
"It sure does save you a lot of gas." not that they owned a car there. They didn't really need one, either.  
"True." Will couldn't help but laugh too.  
Hannibal pricked a piece of tomato with his fork and offered it to Will. Hannibal sharing his own food was an intimate gesture, once you knew him. Will allowed Hannibal to feed it to him, and observed how the wrinkles near Hannibal's eyes deepened as he honestly smiled.  
"Thanks."


	3. The dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will introduces Hannibal to his furry favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief chapter, leading up to something very exciting very soon.
> 
> Kneesocks

"That's Elliot." Will introduced a black Labrador who was happily pushing his head against his thigh,  
"He's very cuddly."  
Hannibal grinned and hunkered down to pet the dog. It immediately nuzzled the back of his hand.  
"I can see that."  
Will grabbed a leash from a rack and attached it to the worn leather collar.  
"Walkies, Eli, do you wanna go for a waaalk?" he asked, gesturing towards the door excitedly as though he were talking to a child. His lover couldn't help but grin; it was endearing.  
Will handed the lead to Hannibal and turned away,  
"I'll get Charlotte, too." he explained and disappeared inside again. Hannibal spent the next few minutes trying not to start a game of tug-of-war with an overly excited Elliot who seemed euphoric about getting some exercise. It was exhausting, Hannibal admitted. No wonder Will slept so well lately.  
"There we are." Will chanted, with a small ginger dachshund-mix on his coat-tails. She did look more like a cocker spaniel to Hannibal, but he decided that he'd let Will be the expert here. He couldn't help but find it adorable seeing Will carry a dog the size of a small fox in his arms, the leash slung around his wrist.  
"She doesn't walk so well on hard floors." Will said apologetically, nodding down at the dog.  
Hannibal shrugged,  
"You lead the way. Our friend here is absolutely dying to get out of here."  
"Yeah, Elliot's that way." Will replied, laughing,  
"A 120 pounds bundle of energy, bad breath AND annoying hair."   
The air in the garden was cool and crisp; the sun had disappeared behind clouds and a light fog had come up instead. The newly growing grass was bright green beneath their feet even though the ground seemed still frozen solid.   
Will carefully put down the small dog who happily yapped and began to sniff around the garden. Elliot on the other hand almost pulled Hannibal on the ground with him when he suddenly dashed towards a tree. Hannibal could only grip Will's shoulder to keep himself from falling, but instead of staying standing up, the both of them ended up on the cold, uncomfortable ground, piled atop of each other. The floor was cold and slightly wet, the leashes around their hands and wrists hurt , but still, Will burst into laughter. Hannibal joined him a few seconds later.


	4. Birthday dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this unhealthy amount of sweetness. Actually I don't. Enjoy!
> 
> Kneesocks

"So... We're going out to dinner, you said?"  
They had just come back to their temporary home, and kicked off their shoes. The heating had only been on in the morning, and now it was almost cool inside.  
"Yes, but it's still early and you will be taking a bath first." Hannibal was already in the bathroom and turning on the water.  
"Do I smell that bad?" Will asked jokingly, hanging up their coats relatively properly. Both their overcoats were a little damp.  
"Like wet dog and cheap sandwiches."  
"You just want to bathe with me cause you're freezing." the younger man laughed. Hannibal, coming from the bathroom, grimaced.  
"Be quiet, Will."  
He was right after all.  
"Anyway, it's supposed to snow tonight."  
"Isn't it supposed to be spring or something?"  
"February is not quite spring." Hannibal replied with a smirk, leaning against the door as he watched Will undo his own clothes. He would hardly ever be as nimble as Hannibal doing that.  
"It's kinda romantic, all that." Will remarked, tossing his clothes over a chair. Hannibal folded his.  
The two of them found themselves in the bathroom soon after, stripping off the rest of their clothing.  
"Hence I had a proper suit made for you."  
Hannibal in boxer briefs would forever be a somehow weird sight to Will, although not an unpleasant one. It was just...odd to see Hannibal, who even casually wore three-piece-suits, in underwear and plain white cotton socks. Will suppressed a grin.  
"And once I wear it outside with the dogs, it'll be a wasted gift." he stepped inside the tub, flinching when he dipped his cold toes into the steaming hot water. Hannibal sat at the edge of the tub, still not completely undressed.  
"I will make sure it lasts."  
Will leaned back in the large tub.  
"You not coming in after all?"  
"Oh yes, I will be coming."  
Hannibal took Will's glasses and set them down by the sink before taking the rest of his clothes off to join his lover.  
"Oh. I totally didn't notice I was still wearing them." Will shrugged, rubbing his face.  
"That's why you've got me." Hannibal smiled.  
"True, I guess."  
Hannibal planted a kiss on Will's shoulder before settling down in front of him, their legs entangled.  
"You don't know how marvelous you are."

 

Because of Hannibal, Will had gotten used to taking his time when dressing. It felt different to give every button and zipper more attention, to feel the material beneath his fingertips: the way the thickness of the fabric varied at the seams or the buttonholes. Folding the stiff collar down over a tie. Fixing the cufflinks. Straightening the pants.  
That certain reverence didn't feel too bad.  
Hannibal helped Will put on the jacket, too, guiding his arms into the sleeves. The fabric was heavy and slightly shiny on the outside, yet very very comfortable. It didn't feel so much like putting on a costume, like it had once. It felt more like dressing up nicely, while staying the exact same person underneath.  
When Will looked in the mirror, he found himself smiling.  
"I don't like this tie on myself I think."  
Behind him, Hannibal chuckled.  
"How convenient that I got you another matching bowtie as well." with a series of quick movements, he had removed the tie from Will's neck.  
"Wow, that's better, yeah."  
Will grinned at his reflection.  
"Nice."  
His lover had gotten dressed, too. It was a suit Will had already seen him wear, navy thick material with a white shirt and silver accents. He looked just as majestic in blue as he did in purple and burgundy, Will noticed.  
"Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter, dressed to the nines." he mumbled.  
"Always." Hannibal grinned.  
"Ready for your birthday dinner?"  
"God, please tell me there won't be a birthday cake. I hate birthday cakes."  
Hannibal laughed out loud.  
"You will hardly be served cake where we are going, my dear."  
Will sighed in relief.  
"But you will get a present."  
"I thought the suit and well, everything today was my present already."  
"Yes, and no."  
And with that, Will's lover left him guessing all the way to the restaurant and didn't say a word.

 

"Would you mind checking if I put a tissue in your pocket? I could use one."  
"Uh, sure." Will fumbled with his jacket, searching the pockets thoroughly while the waiter brought champaign, cutlery and serviettes.  
"I don't have one, sorry." Will apologised, reaching for his glass and hesitating mid-air.  
An expression of disbelief twisted his face, which met with a mischievous smile from Hannibal opposite him.  
A black serviette folded into a swan had been placed on the small porcelain plate in front of him. Colorful glass shards had been scattered around it; the sharp shapes cast little specks of colors on the black material.  
Around its neck, someone had attached a thin silver band with a small diamond.  
"Oh-oh no, this is- "  
Will swallowed. His hands had begun to tremble.  
"It is indeed what it looks like."  
Hannibal took a sip of his drink, smirking. There was a certain glee in his eyes.  
In contrast to Will, he seemed relaxed and in control.  
"Shit, this, okay this- this is cheesy-okay, Jesus Christ-"  
"Do I need to pop the question or will you give me an answer?"  
"I'm just.... Disappointed you didn't bake it into a human heart or anything."  
Will burst into a sudden (slightly mad) giggle, pulling the ring off the bird's neck and taking a closer look at it,  
"Didn't think Origami was your style."  
Hannibal grinned, too.  
"It's pretty."  
Will turned it in his hands, his heartrate was already normalizing again.   
Hannibal reached across the table to drag his fingers down Will's cheek.  
"God, you're beautiful like that."  
"Jesus, Hannibal."  
"Yes?"  
"I want to - to marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this sort of proposal isn't 100% Hannibal's style, but if we're being honest, Will likes is simple and plain and a bit classy. ;)


	5. Our night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our husbands-to-be, drunken in love, and an addition to their "family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: Very NSFW!   
> You have been warned.
> 
> -Kneesocks

"Oh Jesus. Please tell me there's not more surprises waiting." Will turned the ring on his finger with careful hands.  
Hannibal just snickered. 

The air was cool and wet when they walked home to their hotel later at night.   
"I... I don't remember a time when anybody put so much effort into making my birthday special." Will admitted, looking down to his own feet while walking,  
"Usually I don't like the attention that much. "   
The other grinned,  
"Well. There's always a first, isn't there?" and linked their arms together.  
"I guess."  
Will shrugged, leaning slightly against Hannibal. He enjoyed walking arm in arm with him, as it felt both intimate and reassuring.  
"Are we affectionate today?"  
"I'm feeling comfortable alright? And slightly disappointed since you promised me snow tonight." Will added teasingly.  
Hannibal suppressed a smile.  
"Well, I can't do magic after all." he said, smirking.  
"Nevermind about the snow. Getting engaged is, like, a whole different level anyway. I still can't believe it."  
"I am glad you like the ring."  
"I don't/like/ it, Hannibal, I love it. It's beautiful."  
"Well, so are you."  
The older smiled widely and they walked through the front door of the hotel still holding onto each other.   
Crossing the lobby, they both let go to unbutton their coats. It was much warmer inside.

In the elevator, Will turned to his now fiancé again.  
"...I love you Hannibal. I, uh...think I haven't really said it out loud that much yet." he felt a bit strange saying it, almost awkward, but well, this was the case with most things he would say...  
"You don't have to." Hannibal replied and kissed Will on the corner of his mouth. Will couldn't help but put his arm around the other's waist. Hannibal's warmth and touch made Will almost dizzy.

"And I am sorry to disappoint you, but there is indeed still another present waiting for you. Quite literally." Hannibal continued with a mischievous smile, unlocking the door to their apartment.  
"You didn't - you-oh my god- did you- " Will stuttered, almost dreading the moment the door would open.  
"Perhaps, I did go a little overboard." Hannibal admitted, but his tone of voice was not overly serious.

A large black dog that was very familiar to Will was sleeping by the coat rack, its head lain down on a pile of dirty towels.  
"Oh my God you did."  
Will exhaled, immediately kneeling down next to the animal who sleepily lifted its head. He resisted the urge to pet it and looked up at Hannibal.  
"You. Hannibal."  
Hannibal was meanwhile taking off his coat and shoes.  
"Yes?"  
"I can't believe we spent years secretly trying to get each other killed."  
"Well, yes. Me neither. I am way too fond of you now, aren't I?" Hannibal teased, leaning down to take Will's coat.  
"Damn right, I'm going to marry you Hannibal." Will grinned, grabbing Hannibal's lapel and pulling him into a kiss.

 

The next day, they slept in long.  
While Elliot had soon found the carpet in the living room to be the best place to sleep (much to Hannibal's disgust), Will and he only went to bed very late.   
After one or two hours of passionate fucking (Hannibal was still getting used to that word that Will seemed to love) they fell into bed absolutely exhausted.  
"At least you smell nice after fucking me." Will mumbled, referring to the incident in the bathroom which cost them an additional hour of sleep.  
Hannibal kissed Will's damp temple.  
"Would you stop saying that, Will?"  
"Maybe I'm waiting for you to start adapting to my speech, /doctor Lecter/." he snickered, digging his teeth lightly into Hannibal's shoulder. The older grunted softly.  
"It just sounds so... Rough and vulgar coming from you, Hannibal." Will explained, sounding a little pleading,  
"It's really hot you know."  
Hannibal grinned.  
"That's where you're coming from, alright." and pulled him into a mouthwatering kiss.   
"I'm literally falling asleep on you, Hannibal-" Will sighed into the other's mouth, his hand resting like frozen on his lover's cheek.  
"My apologies." the other grinned. He helped Will lie down comfortably again so that his head was on his chest and Hannibal's arm was around him.  
"Good night, Hannibal."  
"Good night, Will."  
Then, silence ensued. Being above most roofs of the town, there was pretty much no light coming through the windows. The dark and peaceful silence had them both drift off to sleep very quickly.  
"You might be the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life." Will mumbled sleepily and curled his hand into a fist on Hannibal's chest. Maybe if he stayed like that all night, he'd have a reddened impression of the ring on his finger by morning. A mark. Something that was as beautiful as bitemarks.

 

It did not quite work out however. Will found himself clutching the blanket as he woke up the next day. The sun was shining brightly into the bedroom leaving Will blinking and sneezing for a few seconds until he realised what (or rather, who) was missing.   
"Hannibal?"  
"Yes , would you mind opening the door for me Will?" said a familiar voice from the hallway. Will scrambled to his feet, awkwardly wrapped in their bedspread.  
"Oh Jesus, you're an angel. Breakfast."   
Hannibal was carrying a heavy tray holding more than enough food for the two of them   
"Yes. That's for you. " Hannibal chuckled,  
"It's technically brunch." he added,  
"Since it's way after noon."  
"Oh, that would explain some things." Will shrugged, retreating back into the room to sit on the bed again.  
"It would indeed. You may indulge now."  
"I, I will. Thank you."

 

"Jesus Hannibal, no-" Will panted, trying to shove the other man off himself and off the bed. This proved to be quite difficult when one was holding a cup in their hand.  
"Just keep still, there's jelly on your nose." Hannibal growled, flicking his tongue over the tip of Will's nose. The younger man almost flinched.  
"You know, Hannibal, I'd probably find that gross - " he watched the other sit down on his heels in front of the bed again, (he was still only dressed in a light grey open shirt that Will recognized as one of his)  
"But-but with you somehow - somehow even that stuff is erotic - and honestly, uh, that, that shouldn't scare me like it does huh?"   
Hannibal gave him a bare-teethed grin.  
"Does it really scare you, Will?" he asked, running a hand along Will's thigh.  
"Or does it just fluster you to the point where you are scared of yourself, of what you might do to me?"   
"I.. I don't know, actually.   
It may be both, for all I know." Will shrugged, shuddering at Hannibal's touch.  
"You look marvellous when you're puzzled, my dear."   
"God, Hannibal."  
Hannibal's large beautiful hand had wandered up Will's leg. His bony thumb was drawing circles on the sensitive skin of Will's inner thigh. One of his weak spots.  
"Sh..."  
"You're seducing me ---aren't you-" Will gasped, feeling terribly exposed now that the sheet was no longer wrapped around him.  
"Indeed, Will, I am." Hannibal took the opportunity to replace his hand with his lips, sucking at the skin while pushing Will's thighs apart with both hands.  
"Jesus...Jesus..../fuck,/ Hannibal."

 

"Fuck-Hannibal ... Please-please don't stop-"  
His plead was followed by the exact opposite result; Hannibal looking up at him, his lips swollen and his face flushed. His expression was teasing.  
"Fuck-why did you-"  
Will could hardly keep himself up right anymore. The cup was already forgotten and had been tossed to the floor. He was nothing but a shivering, trembling mess.  
"Tell me, how do you want to come?" Hannibal whispered hoarsely. His fingers lay lightly on Will's stomach, and just that mere touch was driving him insane.  
"I'll let you come on me, you just need to say it."  
"I... I just want to come... Please. God,Hannibal."   
Will had not realised that he was basically sobbing by now, so desperate for release that he had absolutely lost control of himself.  
"Just'-- let me come on your face-just make me come - I'm begging you, Hannibal."

 

"Shit. I'm...out of it for today."  
It had taken a while for him to catch his breath.   
Hannibal chuckled.  
"We'll see about that." he climbed on the bed and pulled the blanket over both of them.  
"It's not my fault that you're the biggest most sadistic tease I have ever encountered." Will murmured, nuzzling Hannibal's belly. For a moment, they lay there quietly. The room was filled with stillness and the scent of sweat and sex.  
Will let out a purring sound at Hannibal's fingers threading through his curls. He could have fallen alseep...  
"Ohh fuck, that is nice."  
"I do enjoy touching your hair."  
"You enjoy touching all of me, Hannibal." he muttered, hiding his face.  
"That is true." Hannibal grinned,  
"You're so lovely to touch."  
"...don't." Will turned around to face the wall so Hannibal could not see how flustered he was. He was still learning how to deal with Hannibal's casual, yet over-the-top confessions.  
"So perfect, my dear Will." Hannibal lay down behind Will, aligning their bodies. After a second, Will relaxed and sighed, taking the other's hand in his own.  
"Tu es absolument formidable."  
"I said stop. Stop complimenting me."  
"Il n'existe pas une étoile qui -"  
"Stop it, I said." Will groaned, turning around quickly to bite Hannibal's neck harshly in order to shush him.  
The moan he received from his lover was both surprised and satisfied.


End file.
